


Control

by syncro37



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Fae & Fairies, Fae!Lisa, Gen, Half-Vampires, Hallucinations, Panic Attacks, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncro37/pseuds/syncro37
Summary: "You're scared of me.""No," Cody said a little too quickly."Yes you are, tell me why you're scared of me.""Lisa, I'm not scared of you- just drop it."





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Fae theory people have of Lisa.

Cody's ears perked as he heard the hushed tones of Lisa's voice. He saw Suzy near the front of the bar as he quietly entered.

"What did I say about letting Max be?"

"To back off, but Lisa-"

"Do I have to make that a request _Miss_."

Suzy froze, her breath hitching, her shoulders locked "No, no. I understand Lisa! Lay off Max? You got it!"

She giggled unsteadily as she brushed past him like a rabbit running from its predator.

"What was that about?"

Lisa glanced at Cody.

"Oh, nothing. Just business as usual."

"Well if it was nothing, then why did Suzy panic when you almost said her last name?"

She stopped, glass in one hand, towel in the other.

"There's something you need to know about Suzy."

"What's that?"

"One cannot simply play nice with that girl. A loose collar will result in unsavory issues for you and I; headlines about the identity of our president, secret alliances, _Davy_." Her eyes shot at Cody. "Really, it's for the better."

"So you're controlling her," he said subtly.

"Yes, as you control your little dogs, I control Suzy."

“With magic.”

“Well, I _am_ very magical.”

Cody tensed, feeling a tremor rack his body. “Lisa,” he said carefully. “I think you should find other ways to negate Suzy’s meddling.”

Lisa frowned. “Who are you to tell me how to run my operations?”

“Who are you to take away her freedom?!”

“I don’t see the problem Cody! We’re all playing the same game. The methods I use are just a little different.”

Like Dad’s _._ Like- _his._  
  
Lisa watched Cody, who took labored breaths, staring off in the distance. She snapped in front of his face, making him flinch.

"You're scared of me."

"No," Cody said a little too quickly.

"Yes you are, tell me why you're scared of me."

"Lisa, I'm not scared of you- just drop it."

She scowled, knuckles white against the glass. "You might as well tell me, Cody. Because I will find out. Every secret, every embarrassment, every hiding spot. I know them all."

An image of Dad flashed before Cody’s eyes. He took a step back.

"Just trust me, Lisa. Taking away someone’s will is _very_ different.”

"How so?"

"Serge and the others follow me by their volition. Suzy doesn’t even have a choice."

"Are you sure about that? They seem awfully scared of your father,”  she smirked.

He looked away.

"You stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine."

"Fine," he breathed. But it was not fine, because in the corner of the bar was a shadow, creeping from the edges of the walls and rising. An invisible hand wrapped around Cody's neck, tickling his skin as air stopped flowing to his lungs. 

_“Ah.”_

He searched. Searched for yellow eyes and a silver hook, because he was here. Cody knew Davy was here.

"A-and one more thing? Please."

"I need to see some starchman stars first," she said, placing the glass on the shelf.

His hand jerked as he grabbed a handful of stars out of his pocket. "Tell him to leave."

"Who?"

"Davy. He's here." Cody’s voice was fragile yet urgent.

"I don't see anyone besides us," Lisa said, pupils darting.

"Trust me! Davy is here!” Cody yelled as he slammed his stars against the table, “Tell him to leave, he'll have no choice."

"But he's not here. I didn't invite him."

"But he is. I can see his shadows. I know his silhouette," he hissed, fingers pulling at his neck, "And  even if we can't see him, I can feel him-- so tell him to go away!"

She held back a wince, grabbing Cody's hands. "Alright," she said. He fought against her grip but she held on tight. "Davy Jones, you are no longer welcome in this bar. I order you to leave."

The shadows did not recede. In fact, they were growing longer as they crawled towards the center, like talons stretching over its prey. Teeth clenched, Cody leaned in. He felt cold hands locking his wrists in place as he writhed.

"He's still here."

"No. Davy Jones is not here. By logic alone, Davy could not have entered this bar, and even if he did, he cannot be here _now_ because I, the owner, kicked him out due to a recent business transaction, so let me say this one more time," Lisa said, pulling him closer, " _Davy is not here_."

Cody heaved and heaved as Lisa continued to stare at him. Eventually she loosened her grip and in turn, he relaxed. "Ok... He's not here." The words felt alien to his ears, but he forced himself to say it.

"Right."

Pushing the tokens near Lisa, he muttered, "The stars. Just take them."

"Of course." Lisa gingerly lifted her earnings off the table as the class president stumbled out. Then, she turned off the lights and took a seat, sighing to herself. The way Cody looked at her... it was just like the rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of a chaotic fae person and a lawful dhampire really makes me excited, but without growing up in the same environment, I think Lisa and Cody's ability to empathize with each other would wane even if the two are so similar in some ways. I hope I didn't make their relationship too harsh, they just have a lot of problems and it didn't help that Cody was having a meltdown at that moment!
> 
> Liked it? Didn't like it? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Please tell me in the comments!


End file.
